I Burn For You
by cilepe
Summary: A different take on Amok Time. (One shot. Maybe two-shot? I don't know.)
1. Chapter 1

The sound of china shattering against the wall greeted Christine as she slipped into Spock's quarters. "Spock, please don't shut me out," she pleaded as she bent to collect the shards of the bowl and wipe up the soup dribbling down the wall.

Spock let out a heavy sigh, taking his time to think over how he would respond. "It is not a thing Vulcans speak of, except perhaps to a healer or their bondmate. It is called Pon Farr."

Christine had heard a bit about the topic from M'Benga, but she did not think it wise to reveal that now. She merely nodded to show she was listening and allowed Spock to continue in his own time.

"Vulcans are not like humans in this regard. Pon Farr is not lovemaking nor simply a few hours of aggressive sexual intercourse. It is the time of mating and it is a matter of life and death. Even more than that, it is a time when primal desires overtake even the most disciplined mind. The loss of control that results is shameful."

She could practically feel the disgust radiating from Spock. Sending the broken dish down the disposal chute, Christine cleaned her hands and tentatively sat down next to Spock, keeping just an inch distance between their thighs. "Aren't you the one who has told me that what is necessary is never illogical? Aren't you also the one who encourages deep respect and value for life? Why is the process of creating life any different? Continuation of the species is only logical. It's not a time for shame, Spock."

A faint smile flickered across his face. Somehow Christine always found new ways to prove that she was a worthy recipient of his most tender affections. He leaned in closer to her, letting his eyes close as his forehead rested against hers. "I burn, Christine. I burn for you. I wish for no other. But I am not free to choose in this matter."

Christine pulled away. "What do you mean?" she asked, brows furrowed and voice hinting at fear.

"Vulcans are bonded at a young age to ensure a mate when Pon Farr presents itself. Even now, I feel her like a whisper in my mind."

"Isn't there anything we can do? Surely you wouldn't be forced to go through with this with someone you didn't even choose for yourself."

"T'Pau arranged this match. My father would no doubt hesitate to cross her."

"What about your mother? If anyone could convince him, it would be her."

Spock met her words with a sigh. "Perhaps, but such a bond is held sacred by my people and not severed lightly. A female _may_ challenge the match, and I believe that T'Pring will choose to do so. What I have sensed from her is nothing but disdain for myself, my parentage, my career, my _legend_." His eyes met hers with burning intensity. "I would bond with you, Christine, not matter the wishes of my clan, but I fear that without a Vulcan healer, it would harm you."

Soft blue eyes traced Spock's face. "You could never hurt me, Spock."

His long, lean fingers reached up to caress her cheek. "I am not yet reckless enough to attempt such a feat on my own. We are bound for Vulcan. I will speak to my mother. You will be mine, Christine, and I will be yours. When the fever overtakes me, you will be the one who holds my life. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._ I cherish thee."

The earnestness behind his words brought tears to Christine's eyes and she clasped Spock's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles."I love you, Spock."

* * *

 **A/N: I just need more Spock/Chapel in my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the crew of the Enterprise, the unscheduled stop on Vulcan was little more than a surprise chance at shore leave. If they wondered about the whereabouts of their captain, first officer, CMO, and head nurse, they quickly learned asking the Vulcans was useless. They would simply have to make up their own stories and then pass them on as fact.

Inside Sarek's study, Spock and T'Pring simultaneously opened their eyes. Each felt a sense of relief that they would not admit. As T'Pring had felt Christine's influence in Spock's mind, he had felt Stonn's in hers.

The healer nodded solemnly. "It has been completed."

T'Pring left Sarek's home a free woman once more, though Spock knew she would not remain so for long. No doubt the contact with his own burning had stirred her. But he no longer wished to think of T'Pring. All his thoughts now were for Christine.

* * *

Amanda had suggested that Christine observe Spock and T'Pring with the healer so that she might have some idea what would happen. Christine had admittedly felt far more interest in Spock's betrothed than in the process they were undergoing. She couldn't help but envy the other woman's trim form, sleek hair, and piercing dark eyes. Still, she trusted Spock when he said that he wanted only her.

" _It's natural for you to be afraid, Christine. You're facing a great many unknowns all at once. Just remember this: right now, with his control so weakened, Spock is terrified. I felt it during Sarek's first time with me. He was ashamed of his weakness, afraid he would hurt me, terrified that I would no longer look at him the same, that I wouldn't love him anymore. Spock will be feeling the same. You need to be the strong one for him. We humans are better at pushing on despite fear than Vulcans are." Amanda had taken her hand then and Christine had squeezed it, as if she could absorb some of this woman's strength. "Once the bonding has been performed, I doubt Spock will be able to wait for you any longer. You'll be escorted to your chamber. You'll stay there until it's over. Don't worry, my dear. I've learned a thing or two over the years and I've made it as comfortable as possible for you."_

With the memory of Amanda's words firmly in her mind, Christine emerged from her hiding place and seated herself next to Spock, across from the healer. The human custom of holding hands was frowned upon here, so she chose instead to touch her fingers to Spock's in the ozh'esta. Even without their minds linked, Christine could tell the contact relaxed Spock, if only a little. She nodded at the healer.

At first, Christine felt nothing. Strange, dry, cool fingers were pressed against her meld points, but nothing seemed to be happening. Then, Christine felt almost as if a butterfly had landed in her consciousness. She seemed to feel the healer's approval. This was apparently a good sign.

Slowly, Christine became aware of new thoughts, Spock's thoughts. They were twining together easily, as if they were already familiar.

 _It appears we are a good match, k'diwa._

For the first time, Christine didn't have to ask for him to translate the Vulcan word. She repeated it back to him. _Beloved._

* * *

 **A/N: I can make no guarantees that my brain will continue this. I never feel confident in attempting a full-length story. I'm far more comfortable with little moments like this one. And boy do they need this beautiful feeling before heading straight into the madness of Pon Farr.**


End file.
